Finding Happiness
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: This is a little two chapter ficlet about Yohji and Aya for all you fans of the Yaoi couple. It's got a little bit of everything. wink wink Read and review please! i really enjoy feed back.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Happiness

Part One

It was unhealthy and he knew it. But he just couldn't bring himself to trust much of anyone since… since the days he visited that dreadful island and saw that helpless demon treated like that…

Following the weeks after the break up with Daminan, Aya had found himself shacked up in his room most nights reading books. The three other men he lived with had noticed his unhealthy routine and mentioned it on more than one occasion. He didn't pay much attention to them, what he did wasn't any of their business anyway was it?

Tsukiyono Omi was the youngest, and the most worried about him. Being only 17 he was the most innocent and sometimes begged Aya to come out of his shell and go out. He had once in a while; when a particularly good event was coming up that he wanted to go to.

Hidaka Ken was a stubborn and hot headed as a bull. More then once he had barged into Aya's room and demanded he stop being such a bitch and get over what ever he was moping around about. And on those occasions he had left Aya's room with a black eye. It wasn't like he could understand what Aya had seen anyway.

That brought him to the oldest of the four of them, Kudoh Yohji. He was the playboy and the one that hit the club scene almost every night. And usually came back either drunk or with a date. The one time Aya had woken up in Yohji's bed after having a fight with Ken he saw just how big and comfortable his bed was. Plenty of room there for a date and then some. But he figured that Yohji needed the room because of how tall he was. The oldest stood a good 6 inches above his own head.

Yohji wasn't as pushy as the others. But he had suggested Aya join him a couple nights to go to some new clubs. Yohji had an idea what was eating at Aya which is what brought him to Aya's door so late at night. The door was already ajar; he just gave it a gentle nudge with the toe of his boot and stood in the doorway, leaning against the jam.

"Nose stuck in a book yet again? Damn it Aya this is unhealthy. You need to get out and get over what ever crab apple that's up your ass." Yohji took a long drag on his cigarette, held it in a moment and blew it out.

"Yohji, you know I don't tolerate your smoking in the house, what makes you think I would tolerate it in my own room?" Aya looked up over the rim of his glasses from the book he was so deep into.

Yohji gave his best playboy smirk. "I'm not in your room, I'm in the hall." He pointed down to where he stood was in the hallway just outside Aya's door. It was that moment Aya took a moment to analyze what Yohji was wearing. A short green crop top with low slung leather pants. Hip huggers, to be exact; no underwear. He could tell easily because those kinds of pants weren't cut for underwear. Had he been wearing any Aya would have been able to tell the outline of them though the material.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on my current mental state. Had I wanted any opinion on that I would have asked the coffee machine." He elegantly took off his glasses, deciding that it was a waist of time to read while Yohji was in the house, and sat them on top of the closed book on his end table.

"Ouch… Hey I just came to ask if you wanted to come with me to the club. Its got the best music and the alcohol there isn't bad either." He hooked his thumb over his shoulder as he talked about the club.

"You have asked me that every night this week." Aya said as he moved to go to his closet.

"Yeah, I just thought, you know, maybe tonight you'd give in and come with." Yohji gave a half hearted shrug as he adjusted his position on the door jam.

Aya hated to be predictable, always saying no every night was becoming routine and he decided a change was in order. Yohji's cigarette almost dropped from his lips as he watched Aya walk out in some leather pants and tight sleeveless shirt of his own. No midriff like Yohji; that would be pushing it. "Maybe I'll come see what's so great about these clubs you keep raving about." Aya snagged his coat from the chair, and quietly went past a stunned Yohji.

It took him a moment to realize Aya was already down the stairs and headed for the door before he was able to shake the fuzz from his brain and grabbed his own coat, "Yo, wait for me!"

* * *

The music was too loud and the dance floor a little too packed for his liking. So, Aya kept his seat by the bar watching over his drink like a hawk. He'd heard too many horror stories about young men falling victim to someone slipping drugs into their unattended drinks.

He watched Yohji on the dance floor, rubbing against anyone who was next to him while he danced seductively. That was his specialty after all, and he played the part very well. Aya sighed with disdain as he sipped at his vodka. _I should have stayed home._

He suddenly felt a presence next to him and turned to see Yohji's smiling face at him. He didn't know which was scarier; a smiling, smug Yohji or a pissed off Yohji.

"Come on and dance already, it'll get you to loosen up and get your blood flowing." He grabbed Aya's arm and half drug half led him across the dance floor into the throng of bodies.

"If anyone touches me wrong there _will_ be blood flowing, I can assure you that." Yohji heard Aya's baritone voice behind him.

"Someone really has to get that crab apple out of your ass. Was it Damien that put it there for you?" Yohji asked as he suddenly came to a stop and Aya ran right smack into his chest.

"How do you know about him?" Aya looked up into Yohji's eyes with the best glare he could muster past the surprise he felt.

"I saw you leave with him a couple times and started digging and found out his name and what he does. Why didn't you just tell us you had a boyfriend? Were you afraid you'd be too embarrassed to admit you were gay?"

"No!" Aya hissed, "Drop it alright! You have no clue what you're talking about!" Just as he was about to turn and leave the club all together Yohji grabbed him and pulled him against his body and began to move.

Yohji leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Or were you afraid I might be jealous?"

Aya's eyes narrowed into little slits of anger and he jammed an elbow into Yohji's ribs. That effectively loosened his grip on Aya. He spun around and landed a well placed punch right into Yohji's jaw that made Yohji fly back right onto his ass.

Everyone around them stopped dancing to stare at the fight going on. Yohji sat up and wiped the trickle of blood from his lip on the back of his hand. "Bastard, I bet you thought you had hidden it so well. Thought none of us noticed. Maybe you were just too damned wrapped up in your own world of pity to not notice that someone close to you had any interest."

Aya glared daggers at him, "You have no idea what happened between Damien and I." And with that he stalked over to where they had checked their jackets, grabbed his, and walked out. They had taken Yohji's Super Seven to the club so he had no way to get home except walk. He pulled on his coat and started walking.

Behind him the door to the club came open, letting out the loud music as Yohji walked out. He saw Aya and quickly caught up. "So why don't you tell me what happened?"

He stopped and clenched his hands in his pockets. "You wouldn't understand what happened… Wouldn't understand any of it…"

Yohji slipped in front of him so he couldn't get away, "Try me."

Aya looked up at him, even though he had given him a fat lip all he saw in Yohji's eyes was understanding and hope; and, dare he say, love. Aya sighed as he conceded himself; maybe all his team mates were right, maybe he had been bottling all this up for nothing.

"Not here… somewhere privet…" Aya spoke softly and turned to head back to Yohji's car.

Yohji snagged his arm before he could get away and pulled him to look into his own green eyes. Yohji looked down into violet pools that threatened to swallow him up. Nature marks dangerous beasts with vivid colors, he mulled to himself. If the red hair and violet eyes weren't testament to the danger he was playing with then the look in Aya's eyes was.

"Aya… Sometimes you don't have to look any farther than your back yard for what ever it is you're looking for… If you really thought you could get what ever it was that you wanted from that Damien then I'm sorry to say you're a pretty poor judge of character." Yohji knew that what he said was a good way to get himself clocked again, but it needed to be said.

"Oh, and you are?" Aya hissed at him.

"I don't pretend to be, but I know when I'm getting my ass in deep shit. I know I happen to be playing with fire right now but I'm willing to risk getting burnt if I fail… But just so you know I'm not planning on failing." Yohji's eyes bore into Aya's and Aya couldn't help but move back and twist out of Yohji's hold.

Aya just walked back to Yohji's car but Yohji didn't move. "I thought you wanted to know what happened."

"It's still early, why don't we walk? The park isn't too far anyway." Yohji had taken his keys out to set the alarm on his car and put them away again.

Sometimes Yohji could be as stubborn as Ken. He sighed and shrugged and walked until he met up with Yohji and they walked together in the direction of the park. While they walked Aya softly relayed the details of the break up with Damien after he had found him cheating on him.

Realization slowly leaked to Yohji's face as he listened to the grim details. "No wonder…" he sighed softly.

Aya didn't reply, just continued to walk in silence. They made it to the park eventually, the full moon shedding grim light on everything. There was no one in the park at this time of night when there could be stalkers and the like out.

Aya chose a bench to set on and Yohji plopped down next to him ungracefully as he lit a cigarette. He stared up at the moon as the cigarette slowly burned away. He pulled a few drags off of it now and then, but other then the sound of flicking of ashes and the night owls, they sat in silence.

"Why do you care?" Aya suddenly broke the silence. "Why do you care what I go though?"

Yohji looked over at him over his sunglasses. "Well we are a team after all… and if we can't trust each other in regular situations what makes you think we can trust each other while we're working?" Aya couldn't argue with Yohji's bit of reasoning. But he still was weary of the ex-detective. "I figure we both have our own fucked up past so if we can't lean on each other in times of mental cramps then who can we?"

The stupid logic of that made Aya give a short bark of ironic laughter. "Yeah, I guess we're both pretty fucked up in our own right."

"Besides I don't like to see you hurting." Yohji admitted softly. "And I was a bit jealous when I saw you running off with that tight ass, sugar daddy of yours. Sometimes I'd wish it was me setting in that limo with you instead…" Yohji gently scratched at an itch on his nose.

"I didn't much like going to see him sometimes… He insisted I move into an apartment he got for me, and every time he saw me he wanted to maul me…" Aya admitted as he leaned back against the bench where Yohji had an arm stretched out over it.

Yohji looked down at him over the rim of his sunglasses with a smug smile, "Well you do have a nice body. I don't know if I could keep my hands off you either from a long period of abstinence."

This made Aya blush, and he turned and pretended to examine the tree next to them as the blood rushed to his face. Yohji had to admit that was a welcome change from the girls he'd use to date that intentionally blushed to make themselves look cute. It was disgusting sometimes when the girl was a bit obnoxious in the presence of a sex god such as himself.

Yohji reached over, cupping Aya's chin, and gently got him to look at him. "You know you are good looking, and I don't mean in a sex sense…" Yohji leaned in and touched his lips against Aya's. He knew it was probably a little too soon but he just wanted to kiss him so badly.

The kiss was only a feather light one. No open mouths or tongues yet. Yohji was surprised when Aya returned the kiss and ran his tongue against the seam of Yohji's lips, seeking access. Of which he was all too happy to grant.

It was to Yohji's realization that Aya really needed someone he could depend on. Someone that he could come to in times of need and not expect to be mauled just because the other was sex deprived. Kudoh Yohji wasn't one for commitments really, _but_, he thought, _what the hell?_

Gently he slid his arms around Aya's back and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss off, in full Kudoh seduction mode, and began kissing down his jaw to his ear. He softly whispered words of endearment that meant more then anything he had ever said before.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Never…" He softly whispered as he took the lobe of Aya's ear between his teeth.

Aya closed his eyes. "Make it go away…" Aya drew a breath in to his air deprived lungs and spoke again, this time a little clearer. "Make me forget about him… about that… what happened…"

Yohji couldn't help but grin his sexiest grin. "Your wish is my command." He sealed his lips back against Aya's and this time he was the aggressor. But he backed off when he felt Aya back off. He then gently sucked Aya's tongue into his mouth and kissed him tenderly to correct his mistake. He kissed his way back down Aya's jaw and landed on his neck.

Aya enjoyed everything Yohji was giving him that Damien sometimes forgot to give to him. He eagerly laid his head back with closed eyes as Yohji sucked a pattern on his neck. A nice deep purple spot that would grow deeper by morning. He smirked, _Take that, you tight ass, Aya's mine now!_

As much as making out in a public place made Yohji hot and bothered, he knew Aya wouldn't much enjoy it, especially if someone happened to stroll by. Besides, he wanted his and Aya's first time to be special and soft and everything Aya wanted for a change. Yohji wanted to make sure Aya knew he was good for more then just a quick fuck to scratch mutual itches. He wanted to make sure Aya knew he was there for him 24/7.

"Back to my room?" He breathed in Aya's ear as he pulled Aya's jacket back onto his shoulders where he had slipped it off. _Gee, how did that happen?_

Aya only nodded and took Yohji's hand as he stood to lead Aya away towards where they had left his car. Yohji opened the passenger door for Aya and then jumped into the driver side. He smiled when his precious car roared to life and drove away.

Sometime halfway though the drive back Aya had leaned over for a hot kiss. Yohji almost got distracted from the road. But he was a master at such things and more times then he could remember a date had done exactly what Aya was doing now.

Even though he was appalled with himself at so many conquests in the past and now being with Aya, something warmed in his heart as he thought of the idea of waking up to Aya's beautiful mussed up red hair, to his beautiful velvety violet eyes, to a lover.

Yohji maneuvered his car into the parking garage with ease and was barely out of the car before Aya was there waiting for him. On the way up he reached out and hit the alarm on his car. When they made it up to his room he pinned Aya to the door and kissed him as he fumbled for his keys to open the door.

They both tumbled into the dark room and, after pulling his keys from the lock; Yohji gave it a kick to shut it and then locked it on a second thought.

Having practice at it, Yohji knew right where his bed was and led Aya though the room to it. Gently setting down on the end of it he pulled Aya into his lap on his knees so that he towered above him for a change. It was then he took the time to worship the soft skin around Aya's belly button. Aya gave a start when Yohji's warm tongue slipped into the small indention in his tummy.

"Gods… Damien never did that…" Aya laced his fingers though Yohji's long locks to hold on.

Yohji smirked, "So glad I could be better than your previous lover." He ran his hands up Aya's sides, taking the black sleeveless shirt with him, and slipped it over his head and let it drop by the bed. "I have so much more to show you. Some of it I'm sure Damien might have shown you."

Yohji kissed here and there, leaving a wet trail on Aya's stomach. He noticed the red dusting of hair that led below his pants and couldn't wait to explore that next. With experienced fingers he popped the clasp of Aya's belt and the button to his pants. But the zipper stayed in place.

"You know what this is called?" Yohji asked his prey as he kissed the trail of hair down as far as he had opened the pants. Aya looked down at him curiously and Yohji smirked, "This is called the 'Happy Trail.'"

Aya laughed and then gasped as Yohji used his teeth to slowly unzip his pants, the vibration going straight to his cock. He used Yohji's shoulders to steady himself. Why did Yohji have to know exactly where to push the right buttons?

Yohji then stopped what he was doing and Aya looked down at him, half angry half sad. Yohji tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It would be easy for me to sink my hands down and get rid of those pants within seconds… But you know how I don't like easy." He smirked up at Aya, "Strip dance."

"What?" Aya's face fell as he looked at Yohji. Did he really want Aya to put on a show after he was making his knees feel like jell-o with the ministrations he was giving him?

Yohji smirked up at him, pretty as you please, and leaned back on his palms. "You heard me."

Aya looked at him as if he were crazy. However he slowly got down and used the dresser edge as something to dance against. He didn't just take his pants off either, he slowly slinked his hips and touched himself in different places. He had to admit that he was getting hot.

He slowly slid his hands into his pants to start lowering them, but he turned his back to Yohji so the only view he'd get was the view of his ass. Yohji groaned, "Sassy kitten, you know more about this then you let on." But Yohji was no where near displeased.

By the time Aya had slipped his second skin off he realized that the dancing was just a ploy to distract him from what Yohji was doing. While he had been dancing Yohji had gotten out a fat tube, a pair of cuffs with padding, and some silk scarves. He could guess what the first two items were for, but he couldn't imagine what the scarves were for.

"Come here, kitten. I promise I don't bite… hard anyway…" Yohji's sly smile made him a little edgy. In all honesty he didn't like being tied up; it made him feel helpless and he didn't like it. Almost sensing his fear Yohji stood and came over to him. "It's a game Aya, a rather fun game you might like."

"Bondage for me… I'm not really into bondage Yohji." Aya would have escaped him but was pinned against the dresser.

"Nani…? Oh those aren't for you." Yohji said as he nibbled on Aya's ear. "You'll see what the game is and I know you'll like it. Just trust me." Yohji smirked at Aya's uncertainty. "I bet Damien never let you be the one in charge huh? I bet he led all the dances." Yohji smiled down at him, "The biggest test of trust and loyalty doesn't lay in the battle field. It lays in a lover's bed." He kissed Aya tenderly and then walked back over to the bed. "Have a seat and I'll show you what real strip tease is all about."

Aya watched him carefully as he laid himself on the bed, set to watch Yohji show him what was what. Yohji set his favorite sex-it-up music and took a moment to get into the mood of the music and began to move, slow and sinuous. One could see it as though it was a beautiful dance. But the predatory look in Yohji's eyes was more than enough to prove exactly what his movements were all about.

The first thing to go was his tight crop top shirt. It fell to the floor with ease. Aya didn't exactly know how he was going to get out of the pants though. The pants looked as though they were painted on and there were a pair of handcuffs snapped on just for the look. Aya dimly wondered how many pairs of cuffs the man owned.

Yohji worked it a little before he worked on the pants, touching himself and making himself hot for Aya's enjoyment. That's all Yohji worried about, Aya's enjoyment of their night. He unbuckled his belt and slowly slid it though the loops. It fell to the floor with a dull thud.

He popped the button on his pants and slowly shivered the zipper down. _I should really try out for Chippendales if I'm this good!_ From hooded eyes he could see exactly how hot he was making his partner. Only a few seconds now and he'd be showing off everything.

Striping may have been an art, but truly giving one's self over to someone else was the hardest thing. To have someone trust you so completely in every aspect of life was as precious as life itself. Yohji hoped that by showing Aya how much he trusted him that he could receive his trust in turn.

Yohji sunk his hands down the back of his pants as he turned so Aya could see his profile. Slowly, using his hands, he pushed the soft leather down, still slinking his hips this way and that.

It was like watching a snake shed its skin, Aya thought numbly as he watched Yohji. The moment his pants dropped Aya caught himself drooling. Never in his life had he drooled over anything and he didn't really want to start now. Yohji slunk over and smirked down at Aya, "I've just demonstrated one way to get someone hot and bothered without ever touching them."

And true enough, Aya was very hot but only a little bothered. But he was very hard and wanted Yohji very badly.

Yohji kissed him and switched their positions so he was closer to the head of the bed. "And now, you get to lead the dance. How ever you want me." Aya wasn't sure how to seduce properly, but he thought over Yohji's words a moment and kissed him, urging him back against the soft pillows.

Blindly he reached for the cuffs on the end table and got them. He knew Yohji heard the clink of them because he gave a start and shiver of anticipation. The cuffs were a safe kind that buckled and could be unbuckled by who ever was cuffed by them if the game got out of hand. Aya made a mental note that if he had these he had to have other toys.

He buckled one cuff around one wrist and, after slinging the other though a post of the headboard buckled the other around his other wrist. Yohji tested the bonds and looked up at Aya, "You did okay baby, a little refinement and your technique will be flawless."

After a moment of taking in the sight of Yohji cuffed to the bed he reached for one of the scarves and secured it around his eyes. Perfect.

He moved off the bed and looked under it for the box of toys he just knew was there. Yohji wiggled some to get comfortable with his bonds. _Bingo,_ Aya thought as he found the box. He looked though them a moment and chose the egg vibrator that was in the bottom of the box. He then climbed his way back onto the bed. "Find what you were looking for kitten?" Yohji asked as he lay there blind.

"Yes, I believe I did." He grabbed the tube of lubrication and put some on two fingers. He pushed one into Yohji's anus and he gasped but pushed down on the finger wanting more of it.

"Ah, right down to business huh?" Yohji squirmed as Aya held his finger still, trying for some kind of friction.

"You talk too much Yohji." Aya slipped the second finger in and spread them some. This made Yohji spread his legs and push down some more. But the cuffs were already extended as far as they could go and he couldn't really move much more.

Before he knew it Aya had slipped the small egg into his anus and moved back up Yohji's body. The moment he switched it on he kissed Yohji to swallow the cries of surprise and arousal. Aya sat on his stomach just above his cock as it twitched and jumped from the vibration right against his prostate.

Yohji bucked as he felt the cleft of Aya's ass against his cock, wanting to feel something against his center of attention. Aya got the tube again and fist used some to slick his entrance. He moaned as he fingered himself, making Yohji even hotter listening to something that he couldn't watch happen.

Aya reached behind and lifted the tip of Yohji's blunt sex to guide it to the hole of his entrance and slowly pushed back until the head popped inside. Yohji cried out and almost came, but held back best he could. He wanted so badly to buck up and push himself all the way in.

It wasn't long before he was fully seated in Aya's passage with Aya's steady pace. He leaned over and sealed his lips against Yohji's as he bucked up to start his own pace. Aya went with it and pushed down and pulled up too to help. Aya reached down and stroked his own erection some and the moment he came he made sure to clench tightly around Yohji's length.

Yohji cried out and followed after Aya as his climax took him. He lay there after such an amazing climax and felt Aya moving above him, gently pulling the vibrator out of him. He squirmed a little.

Aya gently pulled the strap of silk over his eyes and started to cover Yohji's face with small loving kisses. "You know, I'm going to have to make you pay for the hicky you gave me."

Yohji took a moment to make it look like he was thinking hard about it. "Um… What hicky?" He smiled innocently up at Aya.

Aya sat up, "The one right here." He pointed to the purple spot on the side of his neck. "I'm going to have to wear a turtle neck tomorrow you know."

Yohji smirked, "Oh I doubt a turtle neck is going to cover that rather well placed hicky, kitten."

Aya looked at him for a moment, with narrow slits of anger for eyes and for a moment Yohji feared he'd actually do something to hurt him while he was tied to the bed. But Aya just smirked while he couldn't stop him, leaned over, and placed an even better placed hicky just under his chin that none of his clothes could cover up.

"I think that's sufficient pay back." He sat up and Yohji relaxed like a puppet that had its strings cut.

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are?"

Aya thought about that for a moment. "I think Damien mentioned that… But I think he was talking about the good sex I gave him."

"Good? I don't think good describes it, Aya. Try mind blowing." Yohji smiled but suddenly sat up a little and looked up at him. "It was okay wasn't it? You're okay with this so far?"

Aya leaned over and began releasing Yohji from the cuffs. "Of course I am."

The moment his arms were free he wrapped them around Aya, longing to hold him since they began. "Good, because I don't want just one night… I want to be with you long term." He was licking Aya's neck, "lovers, if you want." Yohji said between licks.

Aya looked at him wondering what possessed him to ask for such a relationship. "If you're sure you want to have me for a lover, Yohji."

Yohji looked up at him, all the love in the world in his eyes. "I do, I want to have you as my boyfriend…" He thought about it, "I think lover is a more romantic term though."

Aya had to agree with Yohji on that, he liked the term lover a lot better. "Will we tell Omi and Ken?" Aya asked as they cuddled for a moment, starting to get somewhat sleepy.

"Not yet… but soon maybe." Yohji said as he noticed Aya's slowly falling lids. He slowly got up and padded to the bathroom. He returned with a warm wash cloth, cleaning both of them up quickly before settling back into the bed. By the time Aya's head hit his shoulder he was asleep. Yohji watched him until he fell to sleep as well.

* * *

Well here is chapter one!! I hope everyone loves it. Please tell me what you think in a review! or visit my site listed in my profile. THANKS!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Happiness

Part Two

It was another boring day in the Koneko… Girls came by to buy flowers; Yohji flirted. School let out and teenagers came by to buy flowers; again Yohji flirted. More girls came by and yet again Yohji would flirt.

But toward the end of the day Yohji's flirtatious attitude had dimmed. There was only so much flirting one man could do in a day, right? He sighed as he sat there leaning on one arm as a few customers were looking around. Yohji looked at his watch and knew that in a few more minutes it would lull to no one in the shop but him and Aya.

Aya was perched atop a stool by the work bench while he worked on arrangements; Omi had the day off working on something for school, Ken was out making the deliveries that Yohji was suppose to be doing but got out of doing them after he whined he had a long night.

When the few customers had finished and either picked some flowers or left Yohji rang up the few purchases and thanked them and bid them come again. He sighed as he looked at his watch again, only two minutes later then the last time he looked at it. Why did time pass by so slowly anyway? It was like everything was against him having a leisurely day today. He pondered the idea of getting Ken to take over for the rest of the day while he and Aya headed back to his place.

He looked Aya's way, to the black clad form as he worked on a pretty lily arrangement. He couldn't wait to get Aya into his arms later for a leisure day watching TV, or in Aya's case reading a book. Eventually it would spiral into another hot make out session with a few expertly placed touches here, and his sexiest kisses there. Granted that he hadn't explored all of Aya's erotic zones yet, it had only been one night between the two of them, he was bound to find them sooner or later.

Yohji stood from the counter, snagged one of the freshly cut red roses from the display, and walked over to the workbench. He grabbed one of the other stools and sat down right behind Aya. "Beautiful." He whispered in his ear as he put the rose in front of Aya.

Aya sighed some as he took the beautiful rose. "Yohji, you can't just take flowers like this to throw around."

Yohji faked a hurt expression. "I'm hurt; you think I wouldn't buy you that rose for you? As a matter of fact I already put the money in the till for it, thank you very much."

Aya looked at the rose some as Yohji wrapped his arms around him from behind. He couldn't help but let the smallest of smiles touch his lips. "Thank you, Yohji."

"Oh, my God, you said thank you! I'm speechless." Yohji kissed his ear as he spoke and smiled, "Only the best for you, kitten."

Aya laid his head back against Yohji's shoulder, allowing himself to fall victim to the predator's supple kisses and whispered words of endearment. "Yohji, we shouldn't do this in the shop. A customer could walk in or…"

"Ken could walk in" They heard Ken's voice from the door as he stood there watching with the biggest grin they had ever seen. "Oh please, don't mind me." Ken was only barely holding back the laughter he so wanted to let out. "Here, I thought you two had hit the jackpot last night with a couple of girls!"

Yohji sighed as Aya snapped forward and continued to work on his arrangement as though nothing had happened, and Yohji sat his forehead against the orange shoulder in front of his face. "Could have been worse… Could have been Omi who walked in on us." For that Yohji got an elbow to the ribs with an 'oomph.'

"No wonder Aya's high strung nature has been absent as of late; you managed to get that crab apple out of his ass!" Ken laughed as he stuck the money he made into the till. "It was about time you two got together…"

Both Aya and Yohji looked back at him with half confused half angry look. "What do you mean, 'about time we got together'?"

"Oh, I and Omi saw it way before you two did. How Yohji would stay up late to watch over your room, Aya, and pretend to all of us he had a date or was going out to smoke. How Aya would sometimes glance at you, Yohji, over dinner or breakfast." He smiled as he saw the look on their faces. "It was only a matter of time, and after Aya broke up with that Damien guy, we knew it was going to happen soon."

Yohji watched Ken grab some more deliveries and leave. He'd get even with the punk later, but first he wanted to focus all his attention on Aya. In Aya's mind he knew there must be some regrets of last night. That's how Aya's mind worked after all, they had lived together long enough for him to know for a fact that when Aya indulged himself in anything but work or his sister he felt guilty.

"You know, I was thinking…" Yohji began as he put his arms back around Aya and watched over his shoulder at the lily arrangement coming together.

"We're all in trouble now…" Aya mumbled as he focused on the delicate flowers.

"Fuck you."

"I thought you already did." Aya said as he turned back to look at him. "So… you were thinking about what?"

Yohji caught the subtle smile on Aya's lips as he turned to look back his way. It was contagious because Yohji grinned too. "Ah, I was thinking we could go out to eat this weekend. According to my calendar Saturday is your birthday so I want to treat you to a night out to dinner and a movie." Yohji smiled to himself as he thought of the many things he could do in the darkness of a movie theater. Aya's voice broke his reverie.

"I forgot all about my birthday this weekend… Just another day to me..." Aya stopped his work as he thought about that a moment.

"You should have a chance to celebrate for yourself at least a few days out of the year, Aya. Besides even if you said no I'd drag you along anyway and made sure you had fun." Yohji kissed the back of his neck and felt the tense muscle moving just beneath the skin his lips grazed.

Within only a few seconds time Yohji made a significant yet dangerous decision. He stood from the stool he had been setting on, went to the door and turned the Open sign around to Closed. He then started pulling the metal door down over the entryway.

Aya looked up as the sunlight from outside was blocked by the metal shutters. "Yohji, we don't

close for another hour!"

"No one is going to come in this time of day anyway… Ken can come around though the back and we deserve a little down time." Yohji said as he locked everything in place and walked back to where Aya was setting staring at him. He took the unfinished arrangement from the workbench and put it in the cooler to keep it fresh. "You deserve down time."

"You can't move me from this bench, Yohji." Aya challenged him. He crossed his arms and focused his deadliest glare Yohji's way.

"Don't be too sure, kitten." Yohji took his apron off, hung it on the hook, and looked back to contemplate the situation that lay before him now. He smirked and with little effort put one arm under Aya's knees and one under his shoulders and lifted.

"What the hell are you doing, you crack pot!" Aya growled as he was lifted from his seat, "I'm not one of those women of yours that falls for you and can be carried away."

"No, you're right. But you know overstress could kill you and since you refuse to cooperate I decided I'd have to carry you. No biggie though." He then worked his way though the back of the shop and out the back door to head up to their rooms.

Aya contemplated how he could get down but in the end decided to humor Yohji and slipped his arms around his neck so he wouldn't fall. He had no wish to nurse any pains he'd get from falling. "You do realize I am going to kill you later." Aya mumbled as he decided to lay his head against Yohji's shoulder.

"Probably so, but at least I get a few hours of enjoyment from you before my merciless death." He smiled down at his captive and, with all honesty; sex wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. Though he was sure it would happen later that night he wanted to show Aya he wasn't as sex crazed as everyone thought.

When they got to the door Yohji had a bit of a hard time with his keys, his back was already beginning to strain from carrying Aya all the way up there. Aya snatched up the keys and easily unlocked and opened the door for Yohji. "You know Omi will probably chew you out for closing up so early."

Yohji smiled at his willing victim. "Where as that is true, I'll probably be already dead by your hands so I don't see where I have to worry." With a gentle kiss to Aya he went inside, kicked the door shut, and managed to make his way to the bed and set him down. "Take your shirt off for me." Yohji said as he stood and moved to his dresser where he kept different lotions and oils. They were a must in dry air and massages.

Aya watched him curiously but did as Yohji requested. Yohji watched him as he had a bottle in his hand. When Aya turned back to wait for further instruction he smiled. "Okay, sit facing the headboard."

Aya again obeyed. He felt the weight as Yohji slipped onto the bed behind him and he shivered some in anticipation to see what Yohji was going to do to him. He gave a thought to events leading up to this. Last night Yohji had showed him how much he could trust, and right now was his chance to show Yohji how much he trusted him in return. Deep down he knew Yohji would never hurt him, at least not intentionally, and always have his back.

The moment Yohji's hands touched his back he was in heaven. Massaging was an art, really. And Yohji considered himself a master. The whole point was to hit the correct pressure points to relax the body into pliant submission even though the mind tells the body to be alert.

Yohji traced Aya's shoulders and back with his hands, slick with scented oil to add to the mood. He followed the trail his hands made with his soft lips. "You're thinking too much." Yohji felt Aya tense a little and with only a few rubs the tenseness disappeared. "You need to stop thinking and feel." His hands moved back to his neck and went down his spine, working every knot he came upon.

A small sigh softly escaped Aya's lips as he slowly tilted his head back. It was the first time in a long time he had felt relaxed. It had been even longer since he had felt safe to love. "If I stop thinking I might get into trouble." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"No need to worry about that because I'll make sure you don't." Yohji kissed his earlobe. "You just need to relax and trust me."

Aya's shoulder's fell as he sagged back against Yohji's chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Yohji laced his fingers though Aya's hair and showed him the love he was capable of. Aya understood that if he couldn't trust Yohji here there was no way that he could trust him anywhere.

Aya felt him shift as he reached for something out of the drawer of his nightstand. He figured it was the tube of lubrication or something else but kept his eyes close. He trusted Yohji enough, knowing Yohji would never hurt him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Yohji spoke. "I was never one for commitment but I decided that this was something I had to do. Aya… I want to prove I love you and that I'm serious about this. Not like the women I brought back after a night out or anything like that. So… That's why I got these." Aya sat up as he listened to Yohji's words and saw a small ring box in the hands attached to the arms circled around him. He was suddenly confused.

The small velvet box opened to reveal two solid gold rings. "Rings?"

"Commitment rings. I got them this morning when I decided I had to do something. They aren't wedding rings or anything like that; they just symbolize the meaning of our relationship. That it's something important to the both of us and will continue to be important as long as we wish it."

Aya stared at the two gold bands. He could see their reflection in them; they must have been polished before Yohji got them. Aya reached out and touched a finger to them as he thought about what Yohji said. He wasn't sure what Damien had felt for him, it couldn't have been much if he had decided to take that young man from the local college on a long vacation like he did.

He didn't know if he could truly trust Yohji not to hurt him like that, but he knew that the only way he'd ever find out is to take the chance. He leaned himself back into Yohji's chest. "I don't deserve you…"

Yohji settled himself closer and brushed his lips against the pulse in Aya's neck. "Yes you do, love." He gently slipped the band onto Aya's finger. "You deserve to be loved and cherished. You're much like the delicate roses that we work with every day. Beautiful and soft yet protected by thorns of natural defense grown after years of emotional weathering." He slipped his fingers though Aya's crimson hair as the redhead closed his eyes.

"Please don't tease Yohji…" Aya had not felt so relaxed in a long time.

"Who's teasing?" Yohji chuckled lightly. He leaned in and took the shell of Aya's ear between his teeth.

"If that's not teasing I don't know what is." Aya groaned as he closed his eyes. He let Yohji do what ever he wanted to him.

Yohji suddenly stopped as something struck his brain. "I just remembered I wanted to go catch the mall before it closes tonight." He gently got up and kissed Aya tenderly before going to get his jacket.

"What the hell could you possibly need at the mall?" Aya looked up skeptically as he watched Yohji strap on his watch.

"Oh… Ya know… this and that." He shrugged as heedlessly as possible. "I had seen a CD I wanted last week and since we got our paycheck this week I wanted to go snag it before it sold out." He gave Aya a quick wink, a promise of more things later tonight. "Don't worry; you'll get plenty of attention when I get back."

Aya wondered for a moment but just fell back on Yohji's bed with a sigh as Yohji left. He rubbed his hands over his face some and then got up to venture out to his room. He'd move some of his more personal possessions in with Yohji now so they could start sleeping together, he decided.

* * *

Yohji casually walked into the dark sex store at the mall, taking a quick look around. He hadn't entered this part of the mall for a while, finding plenty of things to use at home for his fun. But as of late he wondered what new things there might be to play with, with his new lover.

He strolled though the overly crowded space that was the store; glancing at the different things he walked by. There were many things on the top shelves that reached the ceiling that suggested more of a playroom use than just for bedroom use. Yohji wondered idly if maybe one day he'd be able to put together his own little playroom, he could only imagine the fun he could have in there with Aya.

A young lady asking if she could help him brought him out of his thoughts. He politely declined and said that he was only browsing. He came upon a few things he found interesting. One was body paints. He picked that up deciding he could have a lot of fun with that. He moved on to the different lubes they had. He was surprised to see a whole wall dedicated to the different kinds, tastes, and smells.

He chose a tube that said 'warming effect' first and read the bottle. He nodded and put it in his basket with the body paint and went back to looking. He chose a couple others that were edible and had fruity tastes to them before moving on.

He walked though a few isles that had leather bonds and such. He didn't really need those kinds of things; since he already had everything he needed at home… at least he thought he did until something caught his eye. He backed up and looked down at the thing that he saw.

It was, what looked like, a leather tube meant to house a penis. There were leather straps that would tightly bind the scrotum so that the unfortunate man who had it on couldn't orgasm until it was removed. A large, Cheshire grin graced Yohji's lips as he thought of using such a thing on Aya. He looked at them and chose one that would be just the right size for a long, yet slender, penis.

He picked up a few extra things before paying for his items and leaving that store to go to a few others before he went home.

* * *

Aya was up making dinner by the time Yohji came home. Yohji did his best to sneak in because he didn't want to spoil his surprise just yet. He had some preparations to make before he brought his lover upstairs.

Aya got curious and decided to venture upstairs. He was still shirtless from before, and rubbed his chest some from an itch as he went in the direction of Yohji's room. The door was ajar slightly and he could see the lights on inside.

Aya was just about to reach his hand out to gently push the door open when it swung open on its own. He looked up to see Yohji, shirtless as well, but in the tightest black leather pants he had. He stood there looking down at Aya with a smug smile. "I did a little shopping for you…"

"I don't know if I should be scared and run away or be hot and bothered by that." Aya said as he stared up into Yohji's calm green eyes.

Yohji was longing to feel that hard body under his finger tips again. "Well, I've got a game set up inside. It's a fun board game I thought you might enjoy playing with me."

"A board game?" Aya asked skeptically. "What kind of board game is it?"

Yohji winked, "Oh you'll see." He moved out of the way so Aya could step inside. Inside he saw that the light source had been many candles strewn about the bedroom. On the bed there was what looked like a board game, but next to it was one of their bed-trays with various things. Chocolate Syrup, Strawberries, and new kinds of lubrication just to name a few. Aya raised a brow at the things he saw.

"Just what kind of game is this Yohji?" Aya asked as he moved forward to the bed.

"Oh it's a game I've had, but never had the chance to really play. It's something called The Loving Game." He went over and sat on one side of the board on the bed. "It goes like this, you role the dice and move your token that many spaces. What ever you land on you have to do or have done to you.

Aya cautiously walked over and read a few of the spaces on the board, "I see this is an R rated game."

"Defiantly not for kiddies." Yohji agreed, "you game or what?"

"How do we determine who wins at the end of the game? That is I am assuming there is a defined end…"

"Oh, we can come up with the standards and stuff ourselves. Like…" Yohji thought for a moment, "Who ever is the first to cum or beg for sex… those are just two that are off the top of my head."

Aya seemed to think about this for a moment before he sat down. "How about we make this a little sweeter. How about the looser has to wear a dildo to work tomorrow?"

Yohji blinked but smiled, "I always knew there was a little love god waiting to be awoken in you." Yohji thought about it for a moment, "Alright, you're on. The loser has to wear a dildo to work tomorrow." Yohji leaned over some, "Just so you know, I don't plan on losing tonight so, better pick one out now." He smirked smugly.

"Let's not count the chickens you don't have before they hatch, Kudoh." Aya picked up the dice and they rolled to see who would go first. Aya won and took his turn. He landed on the square that said to use the chocolate sauce on Yohji.

He did with such creativity Yohji couldn't help but moan as Aya's tongue ran over his nipples. Aya dipped his tongue down in the slight indention of Yohji's navel for good measure before leaning away to let Yohji take his turn.

Yohji took his turn and had to give Aya a massage. He let his hands roam everywhere, even though the space only said a back massage. He made sure to cover everything in oil so he could watch Aya's body glisten in the soft candle light.

This continued on, both enjoying themselves immensely while getting into the game. None of it really leaned toward sexual things, but each were both getting turned on by what the other did.

"You look so gorgeous in this light." Yohji mumbled as he lay there. At one point they had gotten into the body paints and Yohji had smears across his abdomen of red where Aya put it. He also had the word 'sin' across his left pectoral in a black kohl color. "With the oil I rubbed in earlier… perfect for yaoi sex pictures."

Aya looked up from where he was sucking on one of his fingers where he had dipped it in the chocolate syrup. His violet eyes focusing on Yohji for a moment. "That gives me an idea."

Yohji looked up interested. He knew when Aya got ideas they were usually good ones. After all he usually didn't voice any ideas he had unless they were good. "Does it involve me begging?" He raised a brow, he secretly hoped so.

"Could be…" He reached over to get some more syrup and offered it to Yohji. He took the offered fingers and first licked them, all the while watching Aya intently, and then sucked them into his mouth. "I just thought maybe one of these days we could set up a camera while we had sex…" He thought about what he just said a moment, "Maybe watch it over again after." He looked Yohji's way when the sucking sensation stopped on his fingers.

"I have to admit when you have a good idea, you really have a good idea!" Yohji smirked as he let Aya's hand drop. "How about I go look for a good one tomorrow, after all it is my day off."

Aya then set to cleaning the bed off of the game board and their treats without saying another word. Yohji took his silenced as an affirmative and moved to get off the bed.

Before he could even reach the edge Aya attacked him. "Well, let's call the game a tie and enjoy the aftermath."

Sudden realization hit Yohji about something he had forgotten about and he laughed nervously. "Oh, how about we go get a shower first?"

Aya looked at him suspiciously, "What's wrong Yohji? Afraid I won't let you top this time?" Aya had already sunk his hands into Yohji's leather pants and popped them open before Yohji could protest further. The look of sudden anger on Aya's face told him that Aya saw, and he braced himself for the storm.

"A cock ring?" Aya looked up at his partner. "No wonder you held out so long!" Aya gripped his penis tightly but not tight enough to hurt.

Yohji yelped. "N-now Ayan, let's not get hasty in our assumptions. It was for you after all! So that I could hold out longer in sex!"

Aya gave him a stale look, "And what would have happened had I lost the game?"

Yohji rubbed the back of his head some. "Oh… I was thinking about an interesting little toy I bought this afternoon… but I wouldn't have forced you or anything." Yohji offered his most charming smile but knew that Aya was immune to such charm.

"Let me see this toy you're talking about…" Aya sat back just enough so Yohji could lean over the bed to rummage though the box that was hidden just underneath. Yohji brought forth a black device that looked to Aya like a harness of some kind. He examined the thing Yohji held. "What is it?"

It's a leather harness for a penis." He held it out. "The sleeve is for the penis and the straps go around the scrotum. They are meant to prolong sex by keeping the unfortunate man wearing this from orgasming."

Aya raised a brow, "And you intended this for me?" Aya sort of liked the idea but wanted Yohji to think he was in deep for wearing that cock ring. He wanted to watch Yohji sweat.

"W-well I thought either one of us could wear it… I thought it could be fun either way." Yohji said as Aya took the leather harness and dropped it onto Yohji's flat stomach.

"You thought?" Aya gave him a look and leaned forward. "I'll tell you what, I'll forgive you for wearing that cock ring and cheating at the game… if…"

Yohji looked scared, "If what?"

Aya smirked, "If you wear that little device you got for me all day tomorrow during work." Yohji pouted up at him but before he could protest Aya got up to leave.

"How about we finish the game?" Yohji smirked, "Then we can work all this out and make my cheating up to you." Yohji had gotten up and followed him. He turned Aya and sealed his lips against his captive's.

"We should be getting ready for the job tonight…" Aya breathed before he let Yohji get too far.

Yohji smiled, "Ah, your right there. We don't need to be distracted tonight. Fascia may be a small kidnapping and prostitution ring but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous." He smiled and got up. He grabbed his watch from the dresser and strapped it on. "Maybe after the mission is finished we can continue with our… ah… Session?" He gave Aya his most devious look.

Aya got up, getting his mind set for Abyssinian mode. "Perhaps if I'm not too tired." He walked past Yohji and walked out the door.

Yohji sighed, "Geeze… when he goes Abyssinian there's no way to melt his front until the job's done…" He rubbed the side of his face a moment and got ready to suit up.

* * *

The moment they got to the site they believed the ring to be hiding Aya was all stone cold. It was his and Yohji's job to get in and find the hostages and then signal Omi and Ken when they were on their way to the exit. Omi would set the charges to blow the place and they had 20 minutes to get out. Ken would be in charge of making sure their exit stayed clear.

"Remember, don't trust anyone." Aya said over his shoulder as he advanced though the shadows to the building. He knew Yohji's weakness to be young women in distress. They didn't need to foul up when the charges were set.

Yohji looked back at him, his own mind set for the mission. "Back at ya." He went the other way though the shadows to begin searching for the hostages.

Aya took upstairs and stalked down the hall, listing in on every door he came to. It only took him three doors to find one occupied. He braced himself and kicked the door in. He found a young woman being preyed on by a man in a suit and tie. With one even slash the man fell from Aya's blade. He looked around for anymore threats when something bashed into the side of his head.

The last thing he registered was the woman above him, holding the gun the fallen man had, before he blacked out.

* * *

"Siberian, have you heard anything from Abyssinian yet?" Yohji spoke into his comm. device as he made sure the women he found got to safety.

"No, the last word I got was right before you two went in." Ken replied as he made sure the girls got out and well away from the building.

"Damn it… what could be taking him?" Yohji checked his watch for the time and growled when he saw they only had 10 minutes longer until Omi set the charges. "I'm going after him" Yohji said and then cut off the comm. before heading upstairs.

Yohji didn't have far to look. He saw a door kicked in and figured it to be where Aya was last. He rushed down the hall, being sure to stay in the shadows, and looked in before going farther. What he saw made his blood run cold. Aya had been tied to the end of a bed. For a moment he thought it was just Aya's hair but he saw the trickle of blood falling down the side of his face and the purple streaks across the top of his head where he had been hit.

A young woman came into the view with a whip. She hit Aya hard across the face with it. "Who are you working for!? Who knows about us?"

Aya only looked up at her and licked at the trickle of blood now dripping from his split lip. She hit him again and again until his head hung. Yohji's eyes narrowed to little slits of anger and when the woman's back was turned his wire flew out and caught around her body. She screamed as the filament tore into her flesh.

Aya's head lulled some but he looked up long enough to see the silver sheen of the wire and follow it back to the user standing in the shadows by the door.

Yohji yanked hard and hurried behind her, using the extra at the end to wind around her neck. "Tell me, who's your boss, and I might let you live."

The woman panted as she got control over the pain in her body. "Fuck you…"

"Suit yourself." He made her death quick. When she went limp he released her body from his wire and then went to Aya's side. He lifted Aya's head and looked into his eyes. They were glazed over some from a concussion. Yohji cursed silently as he untied Aya from the rope binding him to the end of the bed. He looked around and found his sword where it had fallen.

He picked up the blade and cleaned it of blood on the clothes of the man he had obviously killed. When he moved back to Aya's side to sheath the blade in the scabbard at Aya's side Aya's hand grabbed his.

He looked up at Aya. He knew he was disoriented from the blow and didn't understand his current situation very well. He took off the glove of his free hand and brushed his bare palm against Aya's cheek. "Trust me love, it's me. You're safe now."

Slowly Aya's grip loosened and Yohji was able to sheath his blade with a soft _snick_. "Should'a known… should'a watched my back better." Aya mumbled as Yohji settled beside him and lifted him up slowly.

"Who would'a known a cutie like her would be honestly working for these bastards…" Yohji replied as he secured Aya's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Aya's waist. "We've got 25 minutes 'till this place blows."

"Balinese, you only have 15 minutes to get out. I triggered the charges five minutes ago when I heard from you and Ken that the hostages were out." He heard Omi over the comm.

Yohji cursed and flipped on his reciever. "Bombay you shouldn't have done that until I or Abyssinian affirmed that the building was evac."

Aya knew they were in serious shit when Yohji used code during a mission. "We had little choise, the athorites are on their way and to have the place blown before they got there I had to triger it when I did. Someone must have tipped them off to take us down with them." Aya heard Omi's worried voice though his own comm. device.

Yohji sighed. "Fine, I and Abyssinian will get out ourselves. You and Siberian move now. We'll meet back at base within two hours." Yohji had started moving for the window while he spoke. "Raido silence starting now." He flipped off the pickup for his comm. and settled Aya against the window side while he examined their fastest escape rout.

"We can't jump, Yohji, we'd just kill ourselves." Aya's words sounded slurred and he just about fell.

"We aren't going to jump we're going to to use my wire and get out that way." Yohji hung himself out the window and shot his wire up towards the roof, hoping it would catch somewhere. When it did he tugged on it to make sure it was firm. He then took his belt and snapped it onto Aya's to make sure that the two of them stayed connected until they hit the ground. "You better hold on."

Aya got his arms around Yohji's neck and held on tight as Yohji jumped out, using the wire to break their fall. "Shit…" he heard Yohji's soft curse. He looked up to see that the wire had cut right though his glove and cut into Yohji's hand from the weight of two bodies. Yohji knew that he couldn't hold on much longer so he had to do something. "Aya, take ahold of my watch right now." While he waited for Aya to comply he unbuckled his belt from Aya's and then unbuckled the watch from his wrist so that Aya could glide down easily.

Aya watched Yohji fall 15 feet down to the ground. The only thing there to break his fall was some brush of some dead headges and a thick root system.. Aya watched in horror and cringed when he heard Yohji's body hit the ground and roll in the brush.

Yohji looked up at his lover as the wire eased him to the ground. The filimant released and Aya ran over to where Yohji had landed. "You fucken idiot, how could you do that!?"

"You got down safely, that's all that matters." Yohji tried getting up but fell back down from the pain in his chest. He had to have a couple of broken ribs at least, and he'd be lucky if one of his arms wasn't broken. He was lucky enough already to not have broken his neck.

"Well now thanks to your airheaded move we're both wounded and we only have 10 mintues to get out of here." Aya leaned over and got Yohji up, not without dizziness to his own head, and they managed to hobble toward where Aya left his car.

"You can thank me later kitten." Yohji smiled down at him. "I believe you owe me a fuck if we aren't too tired."

Aya glared at Yohji's form, leave it to him to think of sex at a time like this. "I should just throw you into the trunk." Aya threw the passenger door open and got Yohji in side before hurrying to the driver side.

* * *

The drive didn't last too long. They heard a loud boom behind them as they left the scene though the back ways where they wouldn't be seen. Ken and Omi had met them at the street when they pulled up and, with Aya's help, they got Yohji upstairs.

Between the three of them they had manage to wrap up his scrapes. Surprisingly enough nothing was broken, he was just banged up and disoriented from the fall.

"Yohji is damn well lucky not to have killed himself. But I suppose he had little other choice. It was loose his hand or risk a few broken bones." Ken said as he sipped at the tea Omi had made when they got home. "He won't be throwing that wire around for a little while but at least he's alive."

"I'll make Yohji-kun something to eat." Omi said as he moved to stand but Aya was up before him.

"I'll do it, don't worry about it." Aya moved over to the cabinets to start working on a nice dinner for Yohji. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he saved both their asses that night.

"A-Aya-kun?" Omi looked up at Aya's back. He didn't think Aya should be working too hard either. After wrapping up the bump on his head and taking a few aspirins Aya was still a little dizzy.

"Its fine, you have school in the morning and I'm sure you're both tired. I'll take care of Yohji." Aya got down a few dishes to put the food on.

Ken took Omi's arm before he could protest further. "Aya's right, I've gotta open the shop up tomorrow morning and you have to get to school early for that project. Getting a hot shower and getting to bed early sounds like a well earned treat."

Aya listened to their footsteps as they climbed the stairs up to their rooms. Aya didn't think Yohji would be able to keep much down. He made him chicken broth, a toasted sandwich, and some orange juice. Liquids were always the best when one was hurt or sick. Aya could hear Yohji's reaction to the food already. _"I'm not sick Aya, my pride is hurt."_

Aya smiled some as he opened the door to Yohji's room and walked in with the bed tray of the food. He had even added a red rose to the tray and a few peddles to add elegance. "Dinner time Yohji, wake up."

Yohji looked up from the pillow he had his arms wrapped around. "Smells good but… what is it?" When Aya looked upon him as he sat up his body looked like one huge bruise. Purple marks covered him everywhere where he had landed on the roots and threatened to get worse over time.

"Chicken broth, a ham sandwich, and orange juice." Aya said as he sat it down on his end table and began gathering pillows for him to set up against.

"Aw geeze, health food." Yohji looked at it as he sat up. "Didn't we have any chocolate cake or cookies?"

"No, you ate them all remember?" Aya looked up at him as he sat the pillows behind him. "Besides your stomach probably couldn't handle anything more than this and you'd be vomiting all night."

Sometimes Yohji hated Aya's logic. He settled himself against the pillows and began to eat. "Thanks, Ayan, I am really hungry." He smiled up at Aya as he ate.

Aya opened the drapes to let in the moonlight and turned off the lights. Yohji looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I've still got a headache from that blow to my head." He settled himself next to Yohji and laid against his good side.

"Want to help me eat this up?" Yohji smiled down at his lover.

Aya played with the ring around his finger a moment. "Sure Yotan." He reached over and helped himself to a piece of the sandwich.

Yohji smiled and, Aya decided, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

* * *

Yay! here's chapter two, hope you all likey!!!!! Please review, i love feed back. THANKS! 


End file.
